


Paint it Black

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Немного чудес за ужином.





	

Криденса трудно уговорить приступить к ужину («здесь слишком много, мистер Грейвс, я столько не съем! Это слишком дорого стоит, мистер Грейвс! Вы не должны на меня тратиться!»), но когда он все-таки поддается (а он всегда поддается), то ест жадно и быстро, словно это его, а вовсе не настоящего мистер Грейвса держат в заброшенном доме, примотанным к трубам, и кормят с незавидной нерегулярностью.  
«Тебе повезло, что я — это я», — думает мнимый мистер Грейвс, наблюдая за мальчишкой, с энтузиазмом орудующим ножом и вилкой. Мальчик уплетает тушеную телятину, попутно опасливо косясь то на благодетеля, то на ожидающую своей очереди тарелку с десертом. Можно подумать, что Грейвс вернет десерт обратно на кухню, если Криденс будет нерасторопен.  
Да, живя с такой матерью, как Мэри Лу, подумать действительно можно.  
Это и еще много чего.  
Вот оно, живое и очевидное доказательство того, какие преступления позволяют себе магглы (не-маги, ну что за идиотское американское название), пользуясь молчаливым попустительством волшебников. Им отчего-то позволяется выражать свою ненависть открыто, запугивать и избивать детей из семей магов и прямо посреди улицы призывать к кровавой расправе над ведьмами.  
А если кто из магов и пробует изменить ситуацию, то наказание нести ему же. Грейвс самую малость симпатизирует Тине, девушке-мракоборке, попытавшейся защитить Криденса от жестокости его мачехи. Итог дела известен. Отиравшимся поблизости не-магам стерли память, чтобы, значит, бедные, не переживали из-за того, что кто-то может выступить против их методов воспитания, а добросердечную девушку с позором изгнали из отдела расследований, нагрузив бумажной работой. Грейвс уважал бы ее куда сильнее, попробуй она взбунтоваться, продолжить сражаться за Криденса. Но куда там. Надо же страдать, слушаться старших и терпеть. Может, Тина захотела помочь несчастному мальчишке, потому что почувствовала душевное родство с ним.  
Альбус Дамблдор… мысли о котором посещали Грейвса часто, слишком часто для того, кто собирался оставить прошлое покоиться в глубокой могиле, так вот, Альбус Дамблдор, этот известный английский учитель-добряк, и тот не стал бы связываться с Криденсом. Ничего необычного и интересного в нем не было, разве что необычное имя («втереться в доверие к самому доверию»), а Альбус предпочитал помогать только тем, кто вызывал у него любопытство. В двуличии его за это почему-то не обвиняли.  
Иногда Грейвсу казалось, что сражается он не с определенными волшебниками и не с системой, а против законов мира в целом.  
Очень тяжело обзаводиться сторонниками в чужой стране, тем более когда числишься в международном розыске и каждая собака знает твое настоящее лицо. В Нью-Йорке ему не на кого было переложить часть работы, приходилось лично представлять свои интересы. С другой стороны, много их в этом городе таких. Одиночек.  
«Никому-то ты не нужен», — со смесью торжества и жалости думает Грейвс, ласково улыбаясь мальчику каждый раз, когда тот поднимает голову от тарелки, бросая тревожные взгляды в его сторону. «Я все делаю правильно, сэр?» _Да. Но ты слишком стараешься угодить._  
— Ешь помедленнее, Криденс, — говорит он вслух. — Тарелки не убегут, а домой ты еще не опаздываешь.  
Мальчик, едва заметно покраснев, кивает. Ему, само собой, приятно, что на свете есть человек, переживающий о том, чтобы он не подавился. Или хотя бы делающий вид, что ему не все равно. Грейвс без особого труда изображает заботу, но иногда раздражительность все равно готова прорваться сквозь маску доброжелательности. Грейвс никогда не отличался терпеливостью. Разбившуюся вещь ему не хочется чинить даже при помощи магии. Если она не очень ценная, то легко заменить новой. Криденс совсем не ценный, а на то, чтобы привести его в норму, наверное, потребовались бы годы. Грейвсу самую малость печально из-за того, что обстоятельства сложились именно так. Мальчик не заслуживает всего того, что случилось с ним в прошлом и продолжает случаться в настоящем. Может быть, если Криденс продолжит оставаться послушным инструментом в его руках, Грейвс сделает ему прощальный подарок. Навсегда избавит от общества Мэри Лу. Для Грейвса это пустяк, дело одной минуты. Он думает о том, насколько проще было бы раз и навсегда покончить с этой тварью, каждый раз, когда касается израненных ладоней мальчика. По возрасту Криденс уже не мальчик, а совершеннолетний юноша, но его поведение говорит об обратном. Грейвсу потребовалось время, чтобы приучить Криденса к себе. Добиться того, чтобы он хотя бы перестал вздрагивать от каждого его прикосновения. Мальчик был по понятным причинам очень пуглив, но жажда любви и тепла в нем пересиливала страх. Ему хватало сущих мелочей, чтобы чувствовать себя нужным. Несколько добрых слов, легкие касания, пустяковые магические трюки — и готово, можно вести на поводке и в магический мир, и на край света.  
Но сквибам пребывание в мире волшебников доставляет мало радости. Грейвс полагает, что это еще хуже: ежедневно сталкиваться с проявлениями чужих магических талантов, зная, что ты сам и элементарное «Люмос» заучить не в состоянии.  
Криденс пока не осознает, что проживает сейчас самые счастливые моменты в жизни, несмотря даже на регулярные домашние побои. Он чувствует себя любимым и верит в обещанное ему лучшее будущее. Заворожен миром иллюзий. Очарован своим новым знакомым. Когда Грейвс ласково проводит рукой по шее своего мальчика, то чувствует, как учащается его пульс. Это дает ему мимолетное ощущение всесильности. У них честная сделка.  
Мэри Лу желала, чтобы мальчик обрел Бога, верно? Что же, теперь у него есть Бог, куда более реальный, чем тот, кому она ежедневно возносит молитвы. Но, пожалуй, столь же жестокий.  
Ему приходится быть жестоким. Ради всеобщего блага.

Когда к их столику подходит официантка, чтобы забрать опустевшую тарелку Криденса и наполнить вином бокал Грейвса, Грейвс ловит на себе ее заинтересованный взгляд. Это его забавляет. Интересно, какие идеи вертятся в голове у этой девчонки. Считает ли она его отцом Криденса, решившим потратиться на ужин в ресторане для своего обожаемого сына, или, может быть, видит в них парочку извращенцев, предающихся чревоугодию перед свершением другого, более тяжкого греха?  
Грейвс и сам раздумывал о втором варианте. Его послушный мальчик красив, несмотря на неудачную стрижку и заметную сутулость. У него интересный разрез глаз, пухлые губы… Мягкие, должно быть. Украсть его первый поцелуй будет так просто. Может, первый из многих. Может, они и на поцелуях не остановятся, зависит от того, сколько времени у него в запасе.  
Мальчик только рад будет угодить ему. И, опять же, это укрепит его доверие. Усилит власть Грейвса над ним. Грейвс не отказывал себе в удовольствиях, когда появлялась возможность заполучить их, но пока что ему нравилось смаковать предвкушение наслаждения.

Небрежно усмехнувшись, Грейвс проводит рукой над букетиком чахлых гвоздик, торчащих из кувшина, стоящего на их столе. Несмотря на то, что ресторан, куда он привел Криденса, по маггловским меркам считается местом респектабельным, обслуга не слишком волнуется о состоянии цветов.  
Ничего, он исправит ситуацию.  
По мановению его руки гвоздики перестают быть гвоздиками, трансформируясь в цветы, узнать которые не смог бы ни один маггл. Цветы эти чуть напоминают колокольчики, но они черные, с алой сердцевиной, и куда крупнее своих дальних маггловских аналогов.  
Когда их замечает Криденс, то от удивления роняет на стол надкушенную булочку и судорожно вздыхает. Ему неизвестные цветы кажутся настоящим чудом, и он было тянется к ним, пытаясь к чуду прикоснуться, но Грейвс успевает вовремя схватить его за запястье.  
От его прикосновения Криденс дергается и вжимает голову в плечо, явно полагая, что умудрился рассердить своего покровителя.  
— Извини, но трогать их не стоит, — терпеливо поясняет Грейвс, не спеша отпускать его руку. Под пальцами снова бьется в бешеном ритме чужой пульс. — Они смертельно опасны, ядовиты.  
— Из-з-вините, — испуганно шепчет Криденс и переводит взгляд на его пальцы. Для него это прикосновение, как и любое другое, значит очень много.  
Грейвс поглаживает указательным пальцем выпирающую косточку на его запястье и только после этого отпускает.  
— Ничего страшного. Конечно, откуда бы тебе знать. Ты пока что не проходил курс травологии. — Грейвс доволен вовремя ввернутым «пока что». Пусть мальчик надеется. — На румынском эти цветы называются «Periculid».  
— Они очень красивые.  
— Да, именно поэтому я и решил показать их тебе. Красивые, как и многие другие смертоносные вещи. Я полагаю, что нужно уметь видеть красоту в том, что способно тебя уничтожить.  
Можно было бы сказать «красивые, как ты», но Грейвс хочет свести к минимуму подобные дешевые банальности.  
Чуть поразмыслив над его словами, мальчик согласно кивает. Он не видит двойного дна в словах своего покровителя. Важнее, что Грейвс доброжелательно улыбается ему, довольный его реакцией на очередное нехитрое волшебство.  
«Грейвс» меняет завораживающе прекрасные цветы обратно на ничтожные гвоздики только после того, как Криденс расправляется с последней из своих булочек. Возможное внимание со стороны маггловской обслуги Грейвса не волнует. Если они и заметят его манипуляции с цветами, то примут их за фокус. Или решат, что потихоньку сходят с ума. Грейвс и вовсе не стал бы возиться с обратным превращением, но тогда Криденс наверняка начал бы волноваться о возможных жертвах, а случись кому и правда погибнуть, расследованием придется заниматься ему же как главе отдела мракоборцев.  
От магглов столько проблем.  
Одну из гвоздик Грейвс выдергивает из вазы и, заставив снова пышно расцвести, протягивает Криденсу. Пусть этот ужин в его глазах будет похож на свидание.  
Его мальчик снова бормочет слова благодарности, бережно пряча цветок за пазуху. Красивое несчастное создание. Сломанная, но тем не менее занятная вещица, само название которой подсказывает, куда стоит бить в случае необходимости.  
При выходе из ресторана Грейвс, не слушая слабые протесты, набрасывает ему на плечи свое пальто («к вечеру всегда холодает») и галантно распахивает перед ним дверь. До церквушки Мэри Лу не так уж далеко, а он не прочь прогуляться по темнеющим улицам Нью-Йорка.  
Мальчик ненадолго замирает на крыльце рядом с Грейвсом, пока он оборачивает шею шарфом. Смущенно прячет нос в воротник его пальто и делает глубокий вздох. Возможно, этот запах ему приятнее аромата других цветов.  
«Стал бы за тобой ухаживать настоящий Грейвс? Не надейся. Ему все равно. Держись, — сказал бы он, — всего хорошего, когда-нибудь это закончится. Скорее всего, с твоей смертью. И сразу после этого он стер бы тебе память, не оставив ни единого шанса на связь с миром магов. На этом свете ты нужен только мне, мальчик. Ты принадлежишь только мне».

Грейвс с покровительственным видом кладет руку Криденсу на плечо. Они ступают в темноту вместе.


End file.
